


Doctor Doctor

by Sam_the_Starkid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_the_Starkid/pseuds/Sam_the_Starkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus tries to help and cheer up his Abby who has been stuck in medical all day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor

"Chancellor"

Abby smiled and lent back lightly against the man whose arms were now rapped protectively around her waist. Of course she knew who it was before he spoke; no one else in Camp Jaha dare distract her whilst she was in medical.

"Marcus," she replied trying to hide the hide the warmth in her voice. "I'm working."

"I can see." he replied and nuzzled his head into the crock of her neck.

Abby hadn't left the tent for the past three days since a scavenging party had all come back with food poisoning. Since they hadn't taken an Earth Skills expert with them, they had decided that the best way to test for edibility was to try the mushrooms for themselves and find out. Due to the delayed reaction of the toxins, half the party had eaten enough mushrooms to be left bed ridden for a week before realising the danger. Abby rolled her eyes at the memory of the party sheepishly returning into the camp with their pale, sleep deprived faces.

"I bought you some breakfast." He gestured to the small plate that he had deposited on her desk when he had come in. "You really need to eat you know."

"I'll eat when I can take a break, which by the way, is not now." 

Abby unwillingly broke from his arms and headed over to the cot of the next patient.

Marcus let his arms fall down by his side and took a step back to observe her. She was patient with the scared teenagers and tender and gentle with everyone. She offered the perfect mixture of firmness and warming smiles as she recorded down the temperature of the tents current inhabitants. He couldn't pin point the moment when he had fallen for Abigail Griffin but hell had he fallen fast.

"Here, let me help you with that" He offered and scooted round quickly to where Abby was balancing her clipboard, thermometer, pens and medications.

He was glad she accepted his offer and passed him the clipboard and pens with a tight smile of thanks before turning back to her patient.

Marcus stood for a minute before discovering the fault in his plan. He actually had no idea where these utensils lived. He turned to ask Abby but saw she was now darting across the tent to a patient who had just proceeded to be sick on the floor. He scanned the room quickly before deciding that her desk would be a safe bet. Her small workspace was a mess. He noted that this was very un-Abby like but after the news of Clarke's departure, everything had been a little different about her: she looked thinner and her under eyes had gotten darker. Her hair was just thrown into a messy ponytail and she had even stopped wearing her wedding ring round her neck.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Abby addressing him.

"Marcus, could you get one of the small syringes out of the top draw"

Satisfied that she was finally starting to accept some help from him, he headed over to the makeshift draws and trays full of equipment. He fumbled round the draw trying to find the smallest syringe he could, in the process knocking a few out of the tray and sending them shattering to the ground. He looked up but Abby hadn't seemed to notice. He brushed the broken bits under the draws and grabbed at a small syringe and placing it into her expecting hand. She gave a quick nod and poured some fluid in before injecting the patient. He shuddered slightly but did not look away as he once would have. To support Abby in embracing the idea that Clarke was in fact a grown up, he was trying to embrace his fear of needles.

After the patients groans had died down for the moment and their needs were met she turned to face him.

"Thank you" she whispered softly, placing a hand on his arm. Neither of them were fans of personal displays of affection but he appreciated the sentiment.

"Anything else I can do for you?" 

"If you could fill a cup of water for each patient?"

He nodded and turned on his heels to the small canteen attached to medical.

Abby smiled as she watched him leave. As much as she hated to accept help unless it was absolutely necessary, having him around made her feel calm and secure. Any time they had together she cherished, even if she was grubby and surrounded by disease. God she loved him. Loved how even on his only day off duty he was willing to help if it made her day easier, happy to help her fill the syringes even though she knew he was still slightly haunted by needles. 

She caught his eye as he entered the room and offered him a large genuine smile which he returned. On her way back to her desk she noticed the plate of breakfast and been replaced with a warm fine cut of jaguar stake which, as for the moment the patients were all settled, she couldn't resist.

As she sat down to eat she felt a familiar pair of arms snaking back around her. This time however she willingly lent back against him and rolled her head against his shoulder looking up at him. He held her gaze momentarily before leaning down to place a quick but loving kiss on her cheek. Abby giggled as his newly grown stubble tickled slightly and tilted her head back up to kiss him properly. Marcus loved hearing her laugh, it was such a rare and beautiful sound and desired to hear it more often. With that thought in mind he slowly broke the kiss and sighed into her hair. 

"Sinclare called an impromptu security meeting for this afternoon." 

Abby protested and grumbled something under her breath as he started to pull. He chuckled in response and smiled sadly as he pulled away and she let him go. They both knew that their schedules would keep them busy. She muttered another quick thank you as she finished the stake and watched him take his leave.

This time she let out a sigh and turned back to her work. Remembering that she had gotten Kane to fill up the water cups for the patients, Abby headed back over in the direction of the small table in the centre of the room.

Several of the kids in cots round the table had been murmuring about something ever since Marcus had come back from the canteen and had kept glancing over at them whilst she had been eating. As she reached the table she worked out why. The mugs had been arranged into a perfect heart shape on the table top with one in the middle for her. Despite herself Abby laughed lightly and returned to work with a smile on her face.

Yes she loved him very much, and so it seemed that he loved her just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Although it sounds far fetched about the people actually eating the mushrooms to check for poison, I once tested if the iron was on by shoving the back of my hand against it (It was on, yes I did get burnt) and apparently I'm an adult now so?


End file.
